Alguien soy yo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou esta confundido, ¿Que es mejor? ¿Decirle o seguir callando lo que siente?. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Alguien soy yo

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**Para: **Dark Neko

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 4/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Alguien soy yo**

_(Akio Fudou x Kidou Yuuto)_

Un día como cualquiera en el campo de entrenamiento de Inazuma Japón, una pequeña interescuadras entre los suplentes y titulares del equipo se desarrollaba a punto de llegar a su fin, nada de importancia hasta los últimos minutos.

―Kidou ¿Estás bien? ―preguntaba corriendo Sakuma desde el otro lado del campo

Una entrada fuerte sin la menor intensión por parte de uno de los defensas habían dejado en el suelo a nuestro estratega titular sin poder moverse.

― ¿Dónde te duele? ―preguntaba más que preocupado el capitán

―es el tobillo―apenas pudo decir

Kazemaru y Sakuma se encargaron de llevarlo al vestidor.

―de verdad lo siento―se disculpaba Hijikata camino al vestidor

―no es nada, no te preocupes fue un accidente―sonrió―esas cosas pasan

No podía ni caminar pero aun así sonrió, vaya que Kidou Yuuto solía ser extraño.

― ¿seguro que estarás bien? ―preguntaba el de parche en el ojo

―sí, no te preocupes, tan solo fue un golpe

Haruna y las demás chicas se habían ido ya unas horas antes pues era bastante tarde pero a petición del capitán nosotros nos quedamos a entrenar, "El partido es en dos días muchachos así que hay que volvernos más fuertes", esa frase es la más estúpida que le he escuchado al capitán, ahora teníamos un jugador menos y estaríamos mas cansados.

―solo necesito descansar un momento―le dijo sonriendo a Sakuma quien se le quedaba mirando desde el otro lado de aquel lugar―anda ya vete a tu casa

Aquel lugar empezaba vaciarse dejando solo a 3 personas

―hasta mañana Endo―se despedía el de goggles

―hasta mañana y descuida Kidou si no te sientes bien no tienes por qué asistir

―de acuerdo, gracias Endo

Afuera ya era de noche y hacia algo de frio pero sin embargo ahí estaba Endo Mamoru limpiando los balones para el día siguiente, vaya que eso es no tener nada que hacer

― ¿Ya te vas Fudou? ―me preguntó mientras yo caminaba a la salida, era obvio que ya me iba ¿No?

Salí de aquel lugar no sin antes cerrar la puerta cuando no muy lejos de mi pude verlo aun

― ¿Esperando a que saliera? ―pregunté acercándome a él

―ya quisieras―sonrió

―deberías irte ya a tu casa, es bastante tarde ¿Sabes?

―voy tan rápido como puedo, me duele cuando apoyo el pie

― ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a Sakuma? ―levanté una ceja

―Sakuma es muy dramático, seguro que si le decía eso no se hubiera querido ir hasta ver que estuviera bien―intentó dar otro paso―él suele ser así

―quizá pero tú no puedes ir solo así a tu casa

―y ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué me ponga a acampar aquí afuera?

―sería una buena idea―le sonreí―anda ven―lo abracé para que se apoyara en mi―yo te llevare a tu casa

Caminando lento por aquellas calles sin decir nada, tan solo con aquella sensación en la garganta que no me dejaba en paz

― ¿Por qué vives tan lejos? ―me quejé después de un rato

―tú te ofreciste a traerme―me respondió con una sonrisa

No me gustaba estar con él…bueno en realidad si me gustaba pero no me sentía cómodo con ello, estar tan cerca me ponía nervioso ¿Por qué? Quien sabe pero eso no era bueno, me quejaba de su presencia y no paraba de insultarlo para que simplemente no se diera cuenta.

El aire recorría con fuerza la calle haciendo que el estar tan cerca de él me calentara tanto como para intentar sonrojarme aunque hacia lo posible para que no se notara.

―ya casi llegamos―me avisó

― ¿Deberás? Me alegra―suspiré―haber cuando te mudas más cerca ¿No? Que la próxima vez no aguanto la caminada

― ¿Y quién te dijo que volverías a venir a mi casa?

―ya ni por qué te estoy haciendo un favor imbécil―le respondí con el mismo tono de siempre

― ¿Favor? Si te vienes quejando nada más, hasta me haces sentir mal

―ahora resulta que el niño se siente mal―sonreí―no seas exagerado Kidou, deja de llorar y mejor camina más rápido que hace mucho frio

― ¿No crees que si pudiera caminar más rápido ya me hubiera ido y te hubiera dejado aquí hablando solo?

―ya se me puso agresivo, tranquilo Kidou, ya vamos a llegar y cuando me vaya me vas a extrañar

―ya quisieras que pasara eso―dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Su casa se podía ver a lo lejos, estábamos cerca y nuevamente ninguno de los dos hablaba, me molestaba un poco ya estar junto a él de esa manera y que no mostrara más que aquella cara seria que siempre tenía, en fin ¿Qué más podía hacer?

―gracias por traerme―me dijo acercándose despacio a la puerta

―no que gracias ni que nada, me debes

― ¿Te debo? Pensé que me habías hecho el favor

―no mi amigo, si quieres que te haga el favor te va a salir más caro

―eres un idiota ¿Sabias?

―si lo sabía pero aun así te parezco atractivo―respondí con mi típica sonrisa

Una sonrisa salió de su rostro haciéndome pensar que quizá él sienta lo mismo que yo pero no me asegura nada ¿Y si no lo hace? No me gustaría ser rechazado, yo...Fudou Akio rechazado por ese sujeto, sería demasiado aunque me pregunto si vale la pena arriesgarse, mucha gente lo hace y es rechazada ¿Cómo lidiar con eso? Yo no soy así, como las otras personas que pueden levantarse aunque sea despacio después de una caída pero yo he aprendido siempre a estar de pie y si siento que voy a caer me alejo rápido y lo evito, escondido siempre en mi mundo tan solo mirando a los demás ¿Cómo cambiar? Es fácil solo hay que tener confianza, si como no, debo decir que lo he intentado, parece raro viniendo de mi pero ¿De verdad lo es? Tener que ser siempre el chico malo al que todos temen y otros idiotas veneran "él es así" y por eso ¿No puedo cambiar?

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó revisando en su mochila

―estoy bien tan solo espero a que entres, no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo estando tú solo

Sin duda había hablado sin pensar ¿Por qué la gente me habla cuando estoy distraído? No me dan tiempo a pensar lo que voy a decir y por eso la riego, parecía preocupado buscando entre su mochila, era extraño, normalmente él era muy ordenado.

― ¿Qué se te perdió? ―le pregunté acercándome a él

―mis llaves―respondió aun buscando como loco

―Bueno ¿Tú eres tonto? ―me acerqué para buscar también―busca bien

― ¿Tú crees que no he buscando ya?

―no lo has hecho correctamente―dije sacudiendo su mochila haciendo que todo dentro se cayera

― ¿Qué haces? ―gritó―no seas tonto

―te ayudo a buscar ¿Qué no ves? ―respondí hincándome y revisando entre las cosas―no, no hay nada, ¿No puedes brincarte? mira por ahí se puede

― ¿Estás loco? La casa tiene alarmas, si tratas de entrar van a sonar y no van a parar hasta que llegue la policía pero puedes intentarlo si quieres

―está bien―me resigne―y ¿A qué hora llega tu papá?

―como en 3 horas, tenía que quedarse en el trabajo por yo no sé qué cosas, no me queda de otra―dijo sentándose en el escalón―tendré que esperarlo

―bien, entonces me quedare aquí contigo―no iba a dejarlo ahí sentado solo así que me senté a su lado

Los minutos pasaban lento, la suave brisa rosaba nuestros rostros y las miradas vigilantes de los vecinos que tan solo me miraban a mí cada 5 minutos.

―parece que me voy a robar algo ¿O qué?

―pues tienes pinta de que si―me dijo sonriendo, al parecer ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía un rato

―sabes que―me levanté―vámonos de aquí

― ¿A dónde? ―preguntó intentando levantarse también

―a mi casa―le ayude―ya me canse de estar aquí

Mi casa no estaba lejos, quizá si acaso dos calles de aquel lugar aunque ya íbamos más rápido.

―mira y tú dices que vivo lejos―se quejó mientras caminábamos

Entramos a la pequeña casa, encendí la luz y senté a Kidou en el sofá para que descansara

― ¿Quieres algo? ―pregunté amablemente

―vaya que servicial―sonrió

―ya sabes así soy yo, te preparare algo de comer ¿Está bien?

Me asintió con una sonrisa, me sentía extraño, tenerlo en mi casa, tan cerca de mí, todo eso me hacía sentir nervioso, no sé que le vi, inteligente, guapo, educado, todo aquello fuera de mi alcance ¿Por qué precisamente él? La persona que finjo odiar para que no se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos, aquella que ignoro porque no quiero que piense que me importa y luego se burle, aquella que evito para no enamorarme más y así no salir lastimado, comer junto a él, sonriendo, jugando como si fuéramos los mejores amigos, aquella sensación dentro de mí se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

El tiempo pasó y la noche llego sin darnos cuenta, era tarde, podría ser peligroso salir así que le ofrecí mi casa, dudó pero al final terminó aceptando, verle dormir, por fin podía ver esos lindos ojos que escondía tras los estúpidos goggles que tanto le gusta ponerse, una voz en mi cabeza me dice "debes decirle" pero algo dentro de mi me lo impide ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si se burla? ¿Y si me lastima? ¿Y si…también me quiere?, la mañana llega despacio, recostado a su lado tan solo pensando, mis ojos rojos de no haber dormido nada empiezan a llorar, debo intentarlo, debo hacerlo…tan solo esperare a que despierte.


End file.
